


Crystal Tears

by Jagwarakit



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that love can warm the heart and soul.  Yet how can a heart of fire survive in a field of ice?  To put it simply, it can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Have I mentioned how much I wish I owned this game? Pity I don't.

It’s said that love is the most powerful force known; able to concur all things and soften the hardest of hearts.  It’s likewise said that love is the breaker of countless dreams and render of tattered souls.  As it stands, love proves both true but never discloses which will come about when a person takes that leap of faith off the cliff face and into the unknown; for with love you either soar on dove’s wings when it is returned but fall into the black abyss when rejection rends the same wings asunder.  
  
It was from this abyss that Fayt watched the long haired man next to him as he slept.  It had been a month since they had started this relationship, if it could be called that.  He had wanted to tell their companions, their friends, but Albel had outright refused and reluctantly he’d given in on the pretense that it wasn’t the right time for such things.  As the time had passed, Fayt realized that, for them, the time would never be right because theirs wasn’t the relationship he thought it was and it never would be.  
  
So there he sat a single candle flickering on the nightstand next to him and a vile of Deadly Poison clasped loosely in his hand thinking of how foolish he had been to hope for something as precious as love to happen to a being of destruction that had no right to even exist much less find love.  It was with that thought and a calmness that belied the turmoil of emotions that raged in his tattered heart that Fayt raised the vile to his lips and drank that liquid therein.  And it was with one last look at Albel that the empty vile fell from his fingers to shatter on the cold stone floor as Fayt fell back against the bed, his emerald eyes blank and unseeing.  
  
It’s said that love is the most powerful force known.  What people don’t realize is that it’s also the most destructive.  Love can just as easily shatter a person’s heart and soul, destroying their life, just as easily as it can mend them.  It’s said that love can warm the heart and soul.  Yet how can a heart of fire survive in a field of ice?  To put it simply, it can’t.  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
